Secrets
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: The Freemen boys learn a shocking serct of thier family will they be able to save themsaves or will evil win Huey/Oc salsh Veela loving


It was a warm sunny day as Huey Freemen sat near his favorite spot under the tree it was two days before his eleventh birthday but for some reason he felt as if something was going to happen.

Nothing bad per se but something will happen he could feel it and his instincts and feelings were hardly ever wrong.

"Hey Huey"

Great it was Jasmine Huey really didn't feel like hearing her this morning.

"So what are you planning for birthday?"

"Nothing I just wanna stay home" he said as he looked at the sky

"That doesn't sound very fun hey how about a party we could invite all our friends and-"

Jasmine went on and on finally Huey excuse himself and walked home but he couldn't help but feel he was being followed he turned and saw … nothing.

"Hmm guess it was nothing"

He walked inside to hear Granddad beating Riley again

"How. Many. Times. Do. I. Have. To. Knock. It. Into. You"

Apparently Riley drank the last of the orange juice which was brought yesterday.

Tap, tap

Huey looked over to the window there was an owl tapping the window with something in it's claws

"Granddad there's owl at the window" he said as he opened the window

"Boy don't open that window that bird could diseased" said Robert Freemen

"Wait let me get my guns I'll shoot it"

"Riley shut your dumb-ass up you not shooting it huh wait it has something"

"Told you boy now get it out of here"

Huey shook his head "Not diseases but a letter Granddad"

"Who in the hell sends mail by owl?"

Huey looked at the envelope it was addressed to him?

Mr. Huey Freemen

Woodcrest

He opened the letter and read:

_Beauxbatons_

_Academy of Magic_

Headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime

( Order of Merlin second class. high witch, supreme sorceress)

Dear Mr. Freemen,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later

Then July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Athena Wirlbat _

Athena Wirlbat

Deputy Headmistress

Huey looked at the letter again was this some type of joke what the hell is this?

"Give me that boy what's on it damn" said Granddad

Mr. Freeman read the letter "Boy what the hell is this?"

"I don't know must be some type of joke" said Huey

"I assure you that is no joke gentlemen Huey you are a wizard" said a voice

"Whoa what the hell how the hell did you get into my house" said Robert

Standing in the door was a young woman wearing the strangest outfit purple robes and a cloak she was tall with long following hair and dark eyes and white toned skin.

"I am Aura Featherstone oh my boys look at you so big is um Yvonne here?"

"No Mrs. um Featherstone was it she and my son are deceased I am Robert Freemen"

"Well Mr. Freemen I am an old friend of Yvonne's and I sure you heard of me anyway Huey I sure you are excited I know I was the day I got my letter officially entering me in our world"

"Okay stop what are you talking about what world?" said Huey

"And how you know our moms Bitch we don't you know you ow Granddad" said Riley

"Don't cuss boy and Miss excess my language but what the hell are you talking about Cutie pie?"

The strange woman looked from each of them "You Mean she never told oh my I knew she told her husband bit of a nasty shock for him but I never would have thought"

"Can you explain please miss"

"Right well I think we better sit down for this here lets have some refreshments"

At this Dr. Featherstone waved her wand and drinks food appeared leaving all three Freemen's speechless

"What the hell what type of demon are you look we don't practice evil here" said Robert grabbing the boys and backing away

"It's not evil well not all of it see I am witch and you boys are wizards" said the good Doctor

"What but how I mean-"

"Well they get it from Yvonne she was a witch"

"What how come I never knew"

"How come we never knew?" said both boys

"Well I guess your mother died before she could explain properly and as why you never knew Muggles are usually kept out of the loop of such matters"

"A what?"

"Non-magic person dear" said Aura then she started muttering in French

"Uh excuse me let me get this straight our mom was a witch and she went here?" asked Huey

"Yes dear boy and it is the finest school in all of France"

"France!!"

"Yes boys that's where the school is I went as did their mother"

"Well if he does go how much will it cost?" asked Robert

Huey looked at his granddad was the man actually

expecting him to go to like a fucking boarding school hell no.

"Their mother was rich see and she left all her money I guess to her sons and that should cover them over the seven years" said Dr. Featherstone

"Seven years what is it a prison or something"

"Good lord no see you come home Christmas and summers and sevens is the time you spend there once your seventeen your done"

"And does he go to collage or university?"

"No once they become seventeen they become of age and can get jobs and start careers"

"Like what potion cleaners" snickered Riley

"Well no many things like Ministry of Magic officials oh that's our government my god there's so much to explain"

"What if I don't go what if I don't want to a witch"

"Uh wizard dear"

"I don't care I am not a wizard or whatever" with these words he ran upstairs to his rooms and closed the door

"Whoa damn he better not lock that door or I am using my new bebe gun tonight"

"Shut up boy listen I am sorry Miss this is kind of a shock for us all"

The good witch nodded "As expected I thought would be easy it was her dearest wish they became great wizards like her oh well"

"Look can you come back later I have to talk to my grandson" said Robert

"Yes of course you must really love those boys Mr. Freemen"

"Call me Robert and yes I do very much"

"Well then I'll be back later" with that the young beauty disappeared at this point both men where unshocked by anything she did now (So they think hee hee)

Up in his room Huey looked at a picture of his Mother and father on their wedding day

'Mom why didn't you tell me'

Truth be told his brain started to recall strange things happing around his mother weird smelling concoctions her muttering in strange tongue and there was one indecent that a bully was coming after him and this was before he learn martial arts had not a tree nearly kill him.

No there had to be a better explanation then dare he think it magic no it couldn't be it doesn't exist it can't then if it did his parents wouldn't have died.

Knock-knock

"Huey are you are okay"

Great Granddad was chew him out for that show wait did

he asked was he okay?

"Yeah" he lied there where so many questions he had that none could answer

"Well um I have this letter see your mom gave it to me when I was over your house um before the accident" said

Granddad as he had the letter to Huey

"You know your mother really wanted you to go to that school just give it some thought kay?"

He left leaving Huey in his thoughts as he opened his letter

_My dearest Huey _

_If you are reading this letter then I guess I am no longer alive if I haven't told you this I am telling you now you're a wizard as is your brother I know this is a shock for you and I am sorry if I haven't told you sooner before our untimely death listen to me Huey you must to __Beauxbatons and hone your skills there is great evil lurking looking for you and your brother Huey once you get there you must see the Headmistress and hopefully you can save your self and your brother as I couldn't save myself or my husband I can't say all I want go the school there you will see my portrait it will help._

_Love always_

_Mom._

There it was his own mother begging him to go what did she mean by evil lurking for him and his brother a sudden fear hit him what was after them though he didn't show it much he really did care for Riley as he was his lodestone the main reason for his living if someone or something threaten him then it was war.

"Guess my answers lie in Beauxbatons I wonder if the magic world is for a Freeman".

Wow that was fun I always wanted to see the Freeman's go to a magic school I know someone of my characters are out of a little sync but that will change definitely Riley that's for shoo R&R


End file.
